poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens is the seventh upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Star Wars and Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Star Wars crossover to be created by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, and The Backyardigans' Adventures of Star Wars Resistance. Plot Thirty years after the Galactic Civil War, the First Order has risen from the fallen Galactic Empire and seeks to eliminate the New Republic. The Resistance, backed by the Republic and led by General Leia Organa, opposes them while Leia searches for her brother, Luke Skywalker. On the planet Jakku, Resistance pilot Poe Dameron receives a map to Luke's location from village elder Lor San Tekka. Stormtroopers commanded by Kylo Ren destroy the village and capture Poe, while Kylo kills San Tekka. Poe's droid BB-8 escapes with the map and encounters a scavenger, Rey, near a junkyard settlement. Kylo tortures Poe using the Force and learns of BB-8. Stormtrooper FN-2187, unwilling to kill for the First Order, frees Poe, and they escape in a stolen TIE fighter. Poe dubs FN-2187 "Finn" and they crash on Jakku; Finn survives and assumes Poe died in the crash. Finn encounters Rey and BB-8, but the First Order tracks them and launches an airstrike. Finn, Rey, and BB-8 flee the planet in the Millennium Falcon, which they steal from a junkyard. The Falcon is captured by a larger ship piloted by Han Solo and Chewbacca, looking to reclaim their former vessel. They are attacked by gangs seeking to settle debts with Han, and flee in the Falcon. The gangs inform the First Order. At the First Order's Starkiller Base, a planet converted into a superweapon that harnesses star energy, Supreme Leader Snoke allows General Hux to use the weapon for the first time. Snoke questions Kylo's ability to deal with emotions relating to his father, Han Solo, and Kylo replies that Han means nothing to him. The Falcon crew determines BB-8's map is incomplete. Han explains that Luke attempted to rebuild the Jedi Order but exiled himself when an apprentice turned to the dark side, destroyed the temple, and slaughtered the other apprentices. The crew travels to the planet Takodana and meets with cantina owner Maz Kanata, who offers assistance getting BB-8 to the Resistance. Rey is drawn to a secluded vault and finds the lightsaber that once belonged to Luke and his father, Anakin Skywalker. She experiences disturbing visions and flees into the woods. Maz gives Finn the lightsaber for safekeeping. Starkiller Base fires and destroys the Republic capital star system and a portion of its fleet. The First Order attacks Takodana in search of BB-8. Han, Chewbacca, and Finn are saved by Resistance X-wing fighters led by Poe, who survived the crash on Jakku. Leia arrives at Takodana with C-3PO and reunites with Han and Chewbacca. Meanwhile, Kylo captures Rey and takes her to Starkiller Base, but she resists his mind-reading attempts. Discovering she can use the Force, Rey escapes by using a Jedi mind trick on a nearby guard. At the Resistance base on D'Qar, BB-8 finds R2-D2, who has been inactive since Luke's disappearance. As Starkiller Base prepares to fire on D'Qar, the Resistance devises a plan to destroy it by attacking a critical facility. Using the Falcon, Han, Chewbacca, and Finn infiltrate the facility, find Rey, and plant explosives. Han confronts Kylo, calling him by his birth name, Ben, and implores him to abandon the dark side. Kylo refuses and kills Han, enraging Chewbacca, who shoots Kylo and sets off the explosives, allowing the Resistance to attack and destroy Starkiller Base. The injured Kylo pursues Finn and Rey to the surface. Kylo defeats Finn in a lightsaber duel and leaves him badly wounded. Rey takes the lightsaber and uses the Force to defeat Kylo, before they are separated by a fissure as the planet begins to disintegrate. Snoke orders Hux to evacuate and bring Kylo to him to complete his training. Rey and Chewbacca escape with the unconscious Finn in the Falcon. On D'Qar, the Resistance celebrates while Leia, Chewbacca, and Rey mourn Han's death. R2-D2 awakens and reveals the rest of the map, which Rey follows to the oceanic planet Ahch-To. She finds Luke and presents him with the lightsaber. Trivia *The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Nightstriker, Selena, Breon, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo, Beauty, Gasser, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Carl Brutananadilewski, Pazu, Sheeta, The Dola Gang, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet, Princess Yuna, Moon Starlight, Princess Sharon, Princess Sunlight, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, R5-K5 (Kratt), BZ-7 (Buzz), Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance "B", The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Babs Seed, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, The Auto Train and Pony Team "B", Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Duncan, Courtney, Beth, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, Silent B, Staci, Brick, Anne Maria, Belle, Ariel, Princess Jasmine, Jenny Foxworth, Princess Anna, Princess Rapunzel, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Merida, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Sagwa Miao, Sheegwa Miao, Dongwa Miao, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Zephyr Breeze, Princess Ember, Gabby, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Hound, Cross-Hairs, Drift, Hot Rod, and Cogman guest star in this film. *The Chicken Empire, Alter, Samantha and Slate, Hammerhead, Pia, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Class 40, George, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Bulgy, The Spiteful Break Van, S.C. Ruffey, The Horrid Lorries, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, Trixie, Starlight Glimmer, Suri Polomare, Gilda, Lightning Dust, The Diamond Dogs, Tirek, The Storm King, Oliver the Vast, Chris McLean, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Prince Hans, King Candy (Turbo), Dawn Bellwether, and Megatron will work for Kylo Ren in this film. *''Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins'', Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Thomas & Friends: The CGI Series - Season 19, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Season 5, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games, and Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens were all released in the year, 2015. *The storyline continues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. Scenes *Opening crawl/Attack on Jakku *Rey/Meeting our heroes/Finding BB-8 *Interrogating Poe/Samantha & Slate arrive/back on Jakku *Escaping the Star Destroyer/Crash landing on Jakku *Meeting Finn/The Story of Anakin Skywalker *TIE Fighter pursuit *Back on the Star Destroyer/Reunion with Han and Chewbacca *Rathtar attack *Supreme Leader Snoke's intro *BB-8 shows the map *Traveling to Takodana *Back on Starkiller Base *Meeting Maz Kanata/Finn explains the truth *Rey finds Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber/The power of Starkiller Base *The Battle on Takodana/The Resistance arrive!/Rey and Dolphy get captured! *Reuniting with Leia and C-3PO *Arriving at the Resistance Base/Interrogating Rey *Rey, Puffer, Jenny, and Dinky escape *Back at the Resistance Base/Preparing an attack *Crash landing on Starkiller Base/Sneaking inside the base/shutting down the shields *The fleet arrives/finding Rey/Setting the charges *Han confronts Kylo Ren/HAN'S DEATH!!! *The Duel/Destruction of Starkiller Base *R2 comes to life/finding Luke/Ending Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series